Mall Santa
by xX-FlyMeToTheMoon-Xx
Summary: My sister dragged me to the mall to see the Santa on Christmas Eve. Let's just say, my Santa was no sexy country personification; but at least I can pour what I wished had happened into this :3


Wasting her entire day parading her little sister around the mall wasn't exactly how Haylee O'hara liked spending her spare time. Instead of being able to shop for her friends and family, she had to walk around with an annoying eleven-year-old who absolutely adored everything. She had to walk through continuous racks of clothes, and aisles upon aisles of toys. It was torture to the tenth degree.

"Haylee! Can we go and see Santa? I'm not sure if he got my Christmas list and I need to make sure he knows what I want." Haylee groaned, running a hand through her light brown hair, "But Laynee, aren't you a bit old for that? I'm sure he got your letter."_ I just want to go home and watch Doctor Who. . ._

"No, Haylee! I need to make sure!" Laynee whined in protest, her brown eyes tearing up. Haylee sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Fine, Laynee. But make it quick." A high pitched squeal escaped from Laynee, and she grabbed Haylee's wrist proceeding to drag her into the line of people.

A groan escaped from Haylee. She twiddled with her jacket zipper. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She played with her scarf. She looked at the large Christmas tree that sat thirty or so feet away. She plugged her headphones into her ear and listened to music. But nothing could cure the boredom she felt standing in a line of sweaty, squealing children. Soon, she resorted to the last possible thing she could think of; people watching and humming Christmas carols to herself.

A man with a snotty toddler tugging at his wrist. A woman with her arms full of red and green shopping bags with three kids trailing behind her. A smart looking woman in a business suit with a stern look on her face. A group of teenaged girls probably around her age, laughing and texting while they walked. _That should be me. . I shouldn't be here with my annoying sister._

She was so caught in her thoughts, she almost didn't feel Laynee tugging incessantly at the sleeve of her jacket, "Haylee," she hissed, "We're next."

Haylee ran a hand through her hair, and then a confused look crossed her face, "What do you mean, 'we're?'"

"You didn't think I was gonna let you leave the mall without talking to Santa, did you?" Laynee giggled, smirking at her older sister. Haylee growled, "Come here for a minute."

She dragged Laynee off to the side, telling the confused looking elf that they would be just one second, "Laynee, I am nineteen years old. I'm not sitting on that random guy's lap. He could be a pervert."

Laynee looked absolutely horrified, "He's Santa! How could you say that?" Tears began to well up in her large, doe-like brown eyes. Haylee struggled to find a solution, before putting her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Fine. I'll sit on his lap."

The tears disappeared immediately, and Laynee ran back, plopping herself into the man's lap. Upon closer inspection, Haylee realized he couldn't be much older than her. Under the Santa hat and beard she could see light blonde hair and small bits of stubble. He couldn't be any older than twenty five. This caused a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Your turn, Haylee!" Laynee cooed happily, smiling mischievously at her older sister. Haylee shook her head to get her hair in front of her face, and blushed before sitting down.

"Sorry," she muttered, "My sister was starting to cry. I had to."

The stranger disguised as Santa smiled, "It's no problem. She seems like a bit of a mischievous kid." He had a fairly strong Finnish accent - Haylee felt herself blush more, before she got up.

"Okay Laynee, let's go. I did it." Haylee grabbed her sister's arm, and dragged her away; blushing the entire time.

Tino made sure he was completely silent as he slipped down the chimney. He knew who's house he was in; it was the girl he had talked to at the mall that day. Haylee O'hara. Nineteen years old and obsessed with British television. When she was seventeen years old she wanted a stuffed Dalek for Christmas.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my house?" An angelic voice growled in a low monotone. Tino stiffened and turned around; there behind him was Haylee. She was in flannel TARDIS print pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with all the Doctor's on it.

"I'm Santa Clause." Tino replied, not turning fully around. He didn't have a fake beard on this time; he didn't want to be mistaken for a robber. He heard Haylee scoff from behind him, "Don't fuck around with me. I have the phone."

He didn't reply. A groan escaped from Haylee, "If you turn around, I won't call the cops."

Tino sighed, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Just shut up and turn around or I'm dialing 911." Haylee said sternly. Tino sighed again, and then turned around with large reluctance. When he did, Haylee gasped.

"It's _you_! The Santa from the mall! How the _fuck _did you _find _my _house?!_"

"Because. . .I'm Santa Clause." Tino said, looking up. Haylee crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head to the side; her hair was messy and she had smeared make up on her face, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice, "Do you want me to prove it?"

Haylee gave him a confused look, "How do you prove that you're Sa-"

She couldn't finish her sentence; she was already flying up the chimney in the arms of a cute blonde with sparkly brown eyes. What she saw next shocked her; nine reindeer where attached to a large sleigh. In the sleigh were bags upon bags of presents. Haylee's light brown eyes widened when she finally realized she was being held bridal style by Santa Clause.

"So. Now you know. Do you have anything to say?" Tino asked, giving her a quick glance. Haylee nodded.

"Can I drive the sleigh?"


End file.
